


Grocery Shopping

by Nashoka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Grocery Shopping, Team Voltron Family, family au, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashoka/pseuds/Nashoka
Summary: Voltron Family AU where the team goes grocery shopping.





	

Pidge hummed along with the music on her tablet as Allura pushed the cart through the store. Pidge sat in the front of the basket while Hunk and Keith followed closely behind, pointing out their favorite snacks to one another. Pidge adjusted her green headphones on her head and pushed large glasses up a bit more. Allura reached a hand out and grabbed a box off the shelf.

“What do you think about this one boys?” She asked, showing the cover of the box to Hunk and Keith.

“Oh! I love that kind!” Hunk said, jumping to grab the box from Allura’s hands.

“Yeah, it looks pretty good.” Keith dug his hands further into his pockets and stood a bit closer to Hunk so he could read the box as well.

“Alright,” Allura smiled down at the two. “Then we’ll get two.” As she turned to grab another off the shelf Pidge patted her arm excitedly. “Hmm?” Pidge’s was smiling ear as she turned the tablet so Allura could see it.

“Oh did you make to the next level?” Allura asked as she grabbed another box and put it into the cart. Pidge nodded her head before turning the screen back around. “What level are you on now sweetheart?”

“A hundred-forty.” She said, pushing her glasses up on her face.

“Oh! No way!” Hunk said, running up to Pidge and watching her.

Keith stood on the side edge of the cart so he could see. “We couldn’t make it past level fifty.”

“It’s easy.” Pidge said, tilting the screen towards the boys so they could watch.

“Kids.” Allura said and they all turned their attention towards her. “Where is Lance?”

Keith rolled his eyes and shrugged. “He ran off a while ago. Probably down the candy aisle.” Allura sighed but still smiled.

“Alright, everyone. Time to make a U-turn. Hunk hop on!” Hunk smiled brightly at her and jumped on the other side of the cart. She smoothly pulled the cart back and spun it all the way around.

“Woah!” Pidge chuckled and Keith grinned at her.

Allura shook her head at herself. “Shiro does a much better job at keeping up with you four, doesn’t he?”

The three children shared a look with each other before shaking their heads, “No…” they all said in unison.

“Nice try.” She smiled at them.

“At least your better than Uncle Coran.” Pidge said, never taking her eyes off of her screen.

“Ok, Lance couldn’t have gotten that far.” Allura surveyed the store and then turned to Keith again. “Right. Where is the candy aisle?”

Keith only rolled his eyes and pointed to the right. Allura smoothly steered the cart in the direction he directed. Pidge continued to tilt the screen and show Hunk her technique.

Hunk’s eyes widened as he watched Pidge’s fingers move quickly across the screen. “Awe, what? Pidge is the best at this game.” Pidge smiled shyly and pushed her glasses up once more.

“Right here.” Lance said and Allura turned down the aisle.

“Alright La-“ She stopped midsentence. “Shiro?” Allura said, surprised. She quickly made the cart come to a stop at the side of the aisle and walked over to him. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I wanted to surprise you guys after work. But,” Shiro turned to reveal Lance clutching at the front of his leg. “this one decided to ruin the surprise.”

“Of course he did.” Keith said. Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith, who returned the gesture. Shiro shook his head pecked Allura on the cheek. Pidge made a gagging sound and Hunk chuckled along with her.

“Well, whatever the reason I am glad you’re here now.” She smiled at him. “You can help me keep up with these four.”

“Alright Lance, there’s still one spot left on the cart. It’s all yours if you want it.” Shiro looked down at Lance who looked adamant to stay where he was.  He crouched down so that only Lance could hear what he was saying. “If you don’t take your spot, I think Keith gonna take it.” He said teasingly.

Lance’s eyes widened and he hurriedly scrambled from Shiro’s lap and clambered on to the front edge of the cart. Keith gave him strange look and Lance stuck his tongue out at him once more. Allura pecked Shiro on the lips quickly when the children weren’t paying attention.

“Alright. Let’s get to work.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short, but i hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
